mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
Iruma and Clara / Demon Friends
Iruma and Clara / Demon Friends is the third episode of the anime ''Mairimashita! Iruma-kun'' . Summary Azz warns Iruma of Clara. However, a teacher leaves them responsible for Clara. She dubs Asmodeus as Azz-Azz and Iruma as Iruma-chi. She begins to introduce the massive pile of items she has, which range from dangerous to cute. Azz leans over to Iruma to suggest they flee, but Iruma is unable to bring himself to. Especially since Clara asked him politely to play with her and used the word "please". Iruma can't decline a request from anyone, no matter how degrading it may be. Azz is mortified for Iruma and denies Clara with hostility as she asks him to play pretend as well. However, he quickly gets into character as Iruma is the one who invites him to play as well. Iruma comes across a building with its doors chained up during their play time, however it comes to an end as Clara tires them out completely. She offers them snacks and drinks to replenish and goes onto to explain she can make anything she's seen before appear. Three other students come by and ask Clara for some snacks and drinks. When Iruma asks who they are, she explains that they get really happy when she gives them things and will sometimes play with her. However, it's obvious they are using her for her ability and mocking her behind her back. Clara goes onto say Azz and Iruma are the first ones to actually play with her. She asks if they will play with her again in the future to which Iruma agrees without hesitation. Next day, Azz, Iruma and Clara all play together again. Clara and Azz are even getting along better than yesterday and joke with one another like real friends. Clara is excessively showering them in gifts, which visibly makes Iruma uncomfortable the more he realizes she is doing it in fear they will get annoyed of her and leave. Alone in the halls, Clara overhears the three students that usually ask her for things talking about her. They call her convenient and stupid, laughing and wondering aloud why anyone puts up with her that much. They brush it off that Iruma will get tired of her quickly. Clara glowers, painfully aware of that. Clara bombards Iruma with gifts next time they see one another. She even states she will give him whatever he wants so he will keep playing with her. Iruma quickly exclaims that he doesn't want her gifts and she begins to panic, pointing out some of her favorite snacks and toys, but Iruma presses that he doesn't need them. Clara cries that it's happening again, that everyone gets tired of her sooner or later. She explains she gives people things in attempt to make up for what a nuisance she feels to be. Iruma interrupts her saying he wants to play with her even without the gifts and that she is fun to be around. Clara jumps with glee as it's the first time anyone has ever asked her to play. The students that mock her behind her back appear, asking for some drinks. Clara obliges by summoning a soda machine to come crashing down on them. Azz made sure that those students won't bother Clara again, as he returns to Iruma with this information covered in scrapes and dirt. Iruma asks if he just talked to them, however Azz agrees despite the obvious. Their conversation is brought to an end by Clara pelting Azz with colorful balls of slime. Clara offers Iruma to join her, so they have a paint fight. Clara and Azz began waiting for Iruma outside his home before school so they can walk together. Lord Sullivan congratulates Iruma for making friends, but Iruma never truly had friends before and is hesitant to call them that. Students gather in the cafeteria for meals. Iruma notices the ranks displayed on the wall, which show what meals students are allowed to have depending on their rank. Students who have not ranked yet can only order a very small portion shown on the bottom of the plaque. Iruma asks Azz to prepare his tray, as he doesn't know what to pick. Azz offers that he will take anything Iruma doesn't like and that they can share. Other students had fifty servings ordered to Iruma's table, however Iruma considers this the samples Azz prepared and begins to gorge on all of them. He tires out the chef, who is unable to keep up with his high demand of food intake. Kalego enters the cafeteria, but is stifled by confronting Iruma. Clara pounces on Kalego, introducing herself as she does with everyone. He finds her to be exactly like Lord Sullivan and Iruma-- repulsive. She automatically has a nickname prepared for him which is "Eggie-Sensei". Clara leads Iruma to summoning Kalego as his familiar in front of everyone. The shop merchant chases them out, as the summoning required Iruma using a sticker from his stand. Kalego is left to pay the debt the trio escaped from. Tomorrow classes will be announced, over the three sharing ice cream in the grass, they hope they will all be in the same class. Iruma asks if he can call Clara and Azz his friends, though they never heard of the term before. Iruma realizes that demons never had such a concept, but Azz and Clara eagerly ask him what it means. Clara and Azz take to the new term and fight over who is Iruma's number one friend. Iruma finally feels like he might fit in at Babyls with Clara and Azz by his side. Lord Sullivan arranges it so Clara, Azz and Iruma are in the same class together. To appease Iruma's desire to not stand out, he places them in the class meant for delinquents. Characters * Valac Clara * Asmodeus Alice * Iruma Suzuki *Opera *Lord Sullivan *Naberius Kalego *Eiko Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes